Five Times Nathan and Haley Were Almost Caught
by southernbangel
Summary: Five times Nathan and Haley were almost caught by family and friends.


It's weird, this strange. . . tension that has developed between them. Oh, he knows exactly why it's there—although he had told her he loved her and she returned the sentiment—he is still baffled that Haley gets his jersey number tattooed on her ass but brings their makeout sessions to a screeching halt when he goes under her shirt. He loves Haley, it almost amazes him how much he loves her, but not being able to do. . . more is driving him crazy. He knows he's pulling back from her, causing her to worry that maybe her words just aren't enough for him, but as much as he wants to sleep with her, to see her beautiful, tight body fully revealed, the thought that he is pressuring her to go further than she is willing is uncomfortable. So, he keeps things light, chaste almost, which only causes Haley to retreat into herself, sure that in the end, it _is_ just sex for him.

Then the porn debacle happens and Nathan knows that he is fucked. And not in the good way.

So he's standing here, soaking wet from the goddamn monsoon that suddenly came along, waiting for his girlfriend to come back to her house so he can. . . apologize? Grovel? Beg on his knees for her forgiveness? Although he doesn't think he's _totally_ to blame in this situation—after all, what 16 year old guy _doesn't_ look at porn?—the man that he has become since dating Haley recognizes that this means more to her than just porn. It's about her feelings and doubts and insecurities that she isn't enough for him, that he needs or wants more, and when the fuck did he get so mature? About when he fell in love with Haley James, he figures. And he'll do whatever it takes to make sure she knows that.

So he explains, something about walking away but his heart telling him he loves her, and for a minute, he thinks it's not working but then, oh god, she's in his arms and she's kissing him and he's content to only kiss her for the rest of his life so long as she nibbles his lip in just that way.

"Let's go inside," she whispers, the rain soaking into their clothes, their skin, and he's shivering. He's not sure if it's because of the chill brought on from their damp clothes or the girl in his arms.

She steps out of his arms and begins to tug him toward the steps to her house, her eyes sparkling with amusement.

"Wh-what about your parents, Hales?"

"Running errands. Or visiting one of my siblings. Who cares? They're not here, Nathan." She glances back at him, and he swears his heart gives a slow thump at the sight she makes: soaked clothes clinging to every curve, hair pushed back, lips swollen from their kisses. . . He's never seen a more beautiful sight than the one in front of him and he doubts he ever will.

Although he knows her parents are not in the house, he can't help feel like he's about to be caught as they go upstairs to her bedroom. He's been in her bedroom plenty of times, both with her parents in the house and out, but this time it's. . . different. The air is charged, the sexual tension between them nearly palpable, and all he can think about is tumbling Haley to her bed and showing her how much the women on those websites don't even come close to her.

She wraps her arms around his neck and peppers kisses over his face, continually edging them closer to her bed. The back of her knees hit the mattress and she falls, pulling Nathan on top of her, her lips never once breaking contact with his. He moans into her mouth, a needy, feverish sound that has her tightening her arms around him and pulling him ever closer. Breaking contact to breathe, he buries his face in her neck, wondering at the sudden intensity of his girlfriend.

"Nathan," she nearly whines, her body wiggling under his, nearly causing his eyes to roll in the back of his head. "Touch me, please." The last is a breathy whisper, and for the life of him, he can't find it in himself to stop and ask what's wrong, what brought on this near desperate urgency in her voice.

His hand slowly drifts from her hip to her waist, tickling the skin revealed by her top that has ridden up, and moves up, brushing the side of her breast gently. His touch is feather light and hesitant, still wary of pushing Haley too far, but apparently it's not far enough for her as she moves his hand to cup her breast firmly, her hand squeezing his to show him exactly what she wants. This isn't as far as they've gone before, but with the look in her eyes and her eager, urgent kisses, he wonders if maybe this is it.

He is surprised when he hears himself say, "Hales, are you sure? We don't hav—"

"Just kiss me, Nathan. Don't think, don't question. . . just kiss," she interrupts, her eyes wide and trusting.

So kiss her he does, and soon he is lost in their kisses, as he so often is, his hand playing with her breasts while his other slips to her ass and pulls her that much tighter against him. So tight he knows she can feel his erection but she doesn't pull away, only grinds herself against his cock. He can feel her nipple pressing against his palm and he pinches it gently before leaning down and sucking the cloth-covered nub into a hardened point.

"Yesss," she moans, her hands coming down to rest on his buttocks before squeezing the firm muscles.

His cock hardens even more as one of her hands drifts toward the front of his jeans, rubbing his erection firmly as she plants kisses along his neck.

"Haleyhaleyhaley." Her name is a chant, a prayer, as he struggles to maintain the last thin strand of control. She's never been this. . . daring before and part of him wants to rip their clothes off and bury himself deep inside her, so deep he can never get out.

Somehow her shirt is pulled over her chest and he honestly doesn't know who did it. It doesn't matter, all he can think about is his beautiful girlfriend underneath him, her breasts barely contained by her camisole.

He lowers his head to place kisses along the tops of her breasts when suddenly Haley stiffens, her eyes darting around the room as she starts to push him off of her. Nathan is confused—wasn't she just about to unzip his pants?—and when her movements become frantic, nearly tossing him off her bed, worried.

"Ha-hales? What did I do?"

She doesn't answer as she is too busy yanking her shirt down and trying to appear as if she just wasn't engaged in a heated makeout session with her boyfriend. She scrambles to sit against the headboard, her hands fluttering nervously around her.

"Haley, I don't get it. You were just touching my co—"

Her eyes bugged out as a loud voice boomed behind him, "Well, Haley-bub, good thing we had the talk when you were 11, huh?"

Nathan dropped his head to the mattress, inwardly groaning. Of all the times for Haley's dad to come home unexpectedly. . . He _knew_ they should have gone to his apartment.

* * *

There are already so many things wrong with the situation—they are running late for their reception, their friends and family are waiting on them, the shampoo is running into her eyes—but when Nathan presses her against the tiled wall of the shower, all Haley can think of is how very right this situation is. Thoughts of punctuality, of her family and friends fly out of her mind when her husband rubs against her, his cock pressing into her stomach, simultaneously thrilling and scaring Haley. She is not entirely comfortable initiating sex with Nathan and sometimes her lack of experience still worries her, but when her husband lifts her against the shower wall, her legs automatically winding around his waist, all she cares about is having him inside her, soothing the ache that has been building since he stepped into the bathroom.

Her head falls back against the wall, the loud thud muffled by the water, and Nathan's hand sneaks up from her breast to cup the back of her head gently.

"You okay, Hales?" His voice is soft, the pounding of the water nearly drowning him out, but Haley can hear the genuine concern in his voice.

She nods frantically, not worried about her head or the shampoo bubbles that burning her eyes, or the fact that Brooke is going to _kill_ them for being so late, only worried that her husband is not inside, where he belongs, where he always belongs. She spares a quick thought that maybe she is turning into a nymphomaniac, but any concern is immediately forgotten when she feels Nathan's finger trace her outer lips before entering her slowly.

"Oh god," she groans, her walls clenching around his finger, pulling him ever deeper. She bites her lower lip, knowing it drives Nathan wild, and she is rewarded when he adds another finger, the slow thrusting nearly driving her out of her mind. It's too good, it shouldn't be this good, but who is she to complain? When she tightens her legs around his waist he falters for a moment before resuming the slow thrusts, and she is desperately chasing her orgasm. As he rubs against her, his hard cock trapped between their bellies and pushing her that much closer to her peak, she brings a hand to her breast, pinching the hard nipple, sending sparks of pleasure to her core.

"God, baby, you're so tight, so fucking tight." His words are a breathy moan, and the heat in his voice—lovelustsexwant that she knows is only for her, always for her—pushes her ever closer.

She begs him, unafraid of the need coloring her words because this is Nathan and she never has to be embarrassed with him, and he responds, adding a third finger and pressing his thumb against her clit, rubbing firmly as he quickens the pace of his fingers. God, has she ever felt anything this good?

That question is answered when she lowers her hand from her breast to his cock trapped between them, wrapping her hand around his hard length and pumping him in time with the thrust of his fingers. In the bedroom she is still nervous about touching him so intimately, when his eyes are boring into her like he wants to devour her whole, but in the heat of the moment, when she is spiraling ever closer to completion, she needs him to come with her, to explode in bliss when she melts into him.

"Ha-hales, I'm close. God, baby, I just. . . your hand. .. so tight, so goddamn warm ," he babbles, and Haley feels a sense of pride that she can bring her husband to such incoherence with her touch.

She presses her forehead against his, her breath catching as she glances down to see her hand wrapped around his erection, her fingers slip-sliding over the hard flesh, and the rapid fire motion of his fingers into her pussy. She doesn't think she's ever seen a more erotic sight.

"Look at me, Nathan."

The order is soft and heated, and it takes him a few moments to open his eyes, and when he does, Haley gasps at the lust evident in the blue sharpness, her hand quickening its pace.

"Come for me, baby. Come with me."

He is close; she knows he is, as is she. Just a little bit, another thrust there, and a firm grip here and--

"NATHAN! HALEY! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS?"

The shout from one very irritated Brooke Davis is quickly followed by the slamming of the front door to the apartment.

His horrified gaze flies to Haley and she can't help but grin. Normally she would be embarrassed beyond belief, but when her husband is pressed against her just so, she can't find it in herself to care. That doesn't mean she wants Brooke to actually _catch_ them in the act, so she removes her hand from his still hard cock—his groan echoing her own disappointment, and unwraps her legs from his waist.

"So, who should go out first?"

A quick glance down and she glances back at Nathan, her nose wrinkling in amusement. "Guess it'll be me, huh?"

* * *

"It is not possible to be this in love," she laughs as the water from the football field sprinklers rains over them. She kisses him, her mouth opening when his tongue licks at the seam of her lips, and pushes him backwards onto the blanket, covering his body with her own. The kisses turn urgent, needy, as they always do when they are in their own world, and she doesn't resist when his hand slips beneath her shirt, caressing the soft skin of her belly.

The ache that developed when he first saw the new bedspread in their bedroom fully blooms, his groin tightening when his caresses become bolder and move to her breasts. He tugs on the nipples pebbling against her bra and moves his hand into one of the cups, his large hand covering her breast. She presses into him, needing more, needing him to continue the delicious torment, and when he rolls them over so he is crouching above her, her wish is granted as he lifts her shirt over his chest and pulls her bra down.

"You are so beautiful, Hales," he breathes out as he stares at her puckered nipples, the water falling against her creamy skin and glittering in the moonlight. He knows it is still hard for her to believe, especially after the rocky roads they have traveled in the last several months, but she is still the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

She whimpers at the lack of attention on her breasts and he can't help but grin when she wraps her hands around his neck and pulls him to her chest.

"Please, Nathan. Suck me, use your tongue, baby," she babbles, her hips thrusting restlessly against his. Her words are his undoing and he nearly dives into her chest, sucking one nipple into his mouth and teasing the hardened point with gentle nibbles before switching to the other. Not wanting to deprive her, he uses his hand to tweak the abandoned nipple, pinching and pulling until she is nearly sobbing with need. He has brought Haley to orgasm with just attention to her breasts, and he decides tonight is another opportunity to drive her wild because he knows that she is still cautious about sex in public, even though they are on the Tree Hill football field in the middle of the night.

Resolved that they will not leave until Haley comes at least once, he begins to tease her. Soft, almost chaste kisses to her upper chest, kisses that grow more heated as he gets closer to her nipples. He doesn't touch them, only circling the sensitive tips with his tongue before retreating up to her neck. He loves to play with her, to tease her until she is mindless with want for him. He is amazed by how much he always wants her, _needs_ her beside him, and he knows that she believes the same, but tonight he needs to feel it. He needs to have coming against his tongue, his fingers, his cock as he shows her how much he adores her.

"Nathan," she begs, her voice catching as he places a series of kisses down her throat to her chest and down the valley between her breasts. "_Please_." She thrashes her head on the blanket, her wet hair whipping back and forth. He is throbbing at the sight, the wet tresses plastered to her passion-flushed face, her chest heaving as fights to catch her breath.

He knows she is close, even after their separation and only recent conciliation, he can still read her like a book, and the way she is thrusting her hips and muttering low in her throat tells him that she is nearing climax. He wants to hear her screaming her pleasure when she comes so he suckles one nipple while cupping the other breast with his hand and firmly massaging the flesh.

"Oh sweet Jes—God!" she nearly screams as he continues to play with her nipples, switching from one to the other to drive her over the edge.

A sudden flash of light catches his attention and he is dismayed to see a Tree Hill officer on the perimeter of the football field, obviously making his nightly sweep. Not what he needs right now, not when his gorgeous wife is below him, her breasts free to the night air and the water continuing to fall around them. Not when she is so close to coming and his cock is so goddamn rock hard, he thinks he could come with only one touch from his wife's soft hands.

He buries his face in her chest for a moment, breathing deeply to gain some composure, and is instantly soothed by the indescribable scent of Haley: a mixture of baby powder, the lavender body wash she likes to use, and her current favorite perfume. He raises his head, meeting her gaze and the confusion and slight anger in her eyes nearly has him laughing out loud.

"Why'd you stop?"

"We have company, or soon will have company if we don't leave soon, and babe, I don't think either one of us want to be caught like this." He nods toward the police officer, who is steadily approaching but Nathan doesn't think he has seen them yet. He hopes the officer hasn't because he sure as hell doesn't want to explain.

She huffs her displeasure, and Nathan, stealing one more moment before they have to get up and run like hell if they don't want to get caught, leans down and whispers his promise to finish what he started as soon as they get home.

And he always keeps his promises to his wife.

* * *

She is so fat right now, it's kinda ridiculous. Logically she knows that it is merely a sign that her baby, _their_ baby, is growing inside her, and she rejoices in that knowledge. She is so utterly in love with this baby already, with this new life that she and Nathan created one night—and she swears it was the night of the storm when they stayed at his parents' house—so it really doesn't matter how much weight she gains. Not when she is so close to having the family she has wanted since she fell in love with Nathan Scott.

Except when she is horny beyond belief and so utterly fat that her husband will most definitely not want to have sex with a cow. Other than that, it really doesn't bother her.

But God, she needs sex _right now_ but is too nervous to approach her husband, who is currently in the shower after an intensive River Court session with the guys, and she does _not_ need the image of the water sluicing down his toned body, droplets glistening on his ha—

God, this pregnancy is totally turning her into a nymphomaniac and there is not a damn thing she can do about it! Because that would mean getting naked in front of Nathan and that is just not happening when she is fat and bloated and her ankles are swollen to the size of her head and she is sweaty all the time and—

"Hales? Can you bring me a washcloth? I forgot to grab one from the clean pile."

Great. Now she has to go into the bathroom and face her beyond gorgeous husband while looking like one of the blimps from the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. Or maybe she can pretend that she didn't hear him and sneak out of the room. . .

"Babe?"

And now he brings out the big guns. She is completely defenseless when he uses "babe" and before she realizes it, she crosses the room to grab the washcloth on top of the laundry pile before heading to the bathroom. As she reaches for the doorknob, she realizes what has happened and silently curses herself for her inability to resist her husband. She vows to open the door and throw the washcloth at him and not get any closer, because she knows if she does, she'll probably jump him, which would only spell trouble because, she's a blimp now and she doesn't fancy crushing her husband.

She opens the door as silently as possible and almost succeeds until the squeak—that damn squeak that she told Nathan to oil three days ago—of the hinge throws her plan into a new direction. Nathan opens the shower door, and Haley feels her breath catch as his long, lean body is revealed to her gaze. Damnit, why did she have to marry someone so hot? Her panties become damp as she peruses her husband's body and inwardly groans at the thought she could fit into the shower with him and press against, the water heating their skin as they burn inside for each other. . .

She doesn't realize she's standing in the open doorway until Nathan's voice breaks through her thoughts.

"Hales? Can. . . can I have the washcloth, please?"

"Oh. Oh yeah! Sorry." She blushes as she approaches the shower and lowers her eyes, only to have her gaze fly back to his face when she sees the evidence of how glad he must be to see her. Her skin warms further, and the wetness she feels in her panties is most definitely _not_ a result of condensation in the air.

She is standing before him now, trembling with desire, her fingers itching to touch his skin, her lips burning to lick away the drops clinging to his chest. She starts to hand him the washcloth but drops it when she catches another glimpse of his impressive erection. She's always been clumsy, but when around her husband, her hot, wet, _naked_ husband, any hand-eye coordination that she may have goes out the window.

He grins when she mutters an embarrassed apology and tries to bend down to pick up the dropped cloth.

"Well, while you're done there," he leers with a wave toward his cock, hoping to make her laugh.

"Nathan," she attempts to scold, her voice a poor mockery of anger, not when she so desperately wants to do just what he suggested. "Look at me! I'm practically the size of a blimp! I'm sure that has to be attractive."

The last is a whispered murmur, but she knows her husband catches it when he crouches before her and tucks his fingers under her chin, raising her face to meet his.

"Hales, you are without a doubt the most attractive woman I have ever seen. Even. . .. no, especially now." One hand moves to rub gently against her cheek while the other traces delicate patterns against the taut skin of her stomach. "That's our baby inside you, and no matter how much weight you gain, no matter how swollen your feet or ankles get, you will still be the most beautiful woman. I want you, I _always_ want you."

She trembles slightly at the fervent declaration and part of her feels bad for being so insecure around him when she knows in her heart how much he loves her. The other part, the pregnant, hormonal, moody part, desperately needs to hear the words.

"Even when I'm big enough to barely fit through the door," she asks, her voice a soft plea.

"Even then." He grins and leans forward, rubbing his nose against hers before pulling back. He glances behind him, the shower still running, and then back to his wife. Without a word, he helps her stand and begins to undress her, his movements slow and languid but increasing in urgency as more of her skin is revealed to him. She wants this, she wants him, but she's still nervous.

When she is standing before him nude—the voice in her head tells her to cover up but the arousal swirling low in her belly is too strong to ignore—he pulls her into the shower, sliding the door behind them. The water is warm, doing little to curb the fire that is building within her veins as her husband stares at her, hunger evident in his eyes. That she can do this to him, that she can still turn him on so much, amazes her, and she pulls him down for a kiss. She presses her lips against his, moaning when his hands begin to wander and returns the gesture, her fingers dancing down his chest before running lightly over his cock.

His answering moan echoes throughout the bathroom, but before Haley can show him just how appreciative she is of his earlier words, a distant knock on the bedroom door intrudes into their haven.

"Nathan? Honey? You left your sneakers in the kitchen so I though I would bring them up to you."

Deb's voice floats into the bathroom and before Haley can freak out about the possibility of her mother-in-law catching her in Nathan's shower—which, yes, they are married but still, this is her _mother-in-law_--Nathan is out of the shower, a hastily grabbed towel thrown around his hips and racing to the door to prevent his mom's entry into the bedroom.

Rubbing her belly, she asks, "Why did we move in with her again?"

* * *

Nathan has found that having a four-year-old is not conducive to one's sex life. An infant certainly limits opportunities, but even when Jaime was a baby, they could still find a few stolen moments. As a toddler, it became more difficult but they managed, but now, when Jaime is an active, inquisitive boy who barrels into their bedroom without knocking, it is becoming nearly impossible for Nathan to have some alone time with Haley.

He is desperate for it, his thoughts are consumed with the silky skin of her breasts, her tight, wet pussy, and the moans she makes when comes around his cock. She is the most delicious lover he is ever had, and he thanks his lucky stars every day that she came into his life. Since the fiasco with Carrie and the kidnapping of Jaime, personal needs have been pushed to the side, and he understands that, he really does, but he also understands that if he has to go one more day without having her, he will very nearly go insane. It's not right to have a wife as mind-numbingly sexy as Haley and not be able to touch her, taste her, feel her come against his tongue.

He is horny, his wife is currently in the pool with their son, and all he can think about is calling Lucas to come pick up his godson for a few hours so Nathan can have some fun naked time with Haley.

Before he has second thoughts, he grabs the phone resting on the kitchen counter and hits the speed dial for Lucas's number, praying that his brother is available to baby-sit Jaime for the afternoon. Nearly shouting with triumph when Lucas answers, Nathan convinces him that Jaime needs some time with his Uncle Lucas far, far away from the house.

"Thanks, Luke," he says before hanging up, and he is incredibly thankful that his brother lives only a few minutes away.

Stepping outside, he grins at the sight of his wife and little boy splashing each other in the pool, and for a moment he is lost in the _what ifs_ and _could have beens_ of the Carrie nightmare and subsequent abduction. Every night he is grateful that in the end, everything turned out okay, not without a lot of tears and anger and recriminations, but he and Haley found their way back to one another and emerged stronger in themselves and each other. He knows it could have been so different and he can't help but think that although he doesn't deserve such grace, he will try to be worthy of it each and every day.

"Daddy!" The sweet voice of his son interrupts his thoughts and Nathan grins at Jaime, who is frantically swimming as best he can to the edge of the pool. Nathan closes the distance between them and reaches down to pick his boy up, uncaring of the water soaking his t-shirt.  
"My man, Jimmy Jam! I saw you splashing Mommy. You got some good ones in." He holds his fist up, his grin widening even further when his son's tiny fist comes up to bump with his.

"I splashed Momma right in the face, Daddy! And she didn't get mad!"

Jaime's excited babble is in his ear and Nathan struggles to pay attention as he eyes Haley approaching, but all is lost when she walks up the stairs, her tanned skin glowing against the red of her bathing suit, and comes to stand beside her husband and son. _Goddamn_ but his wife is gorgeous.

"Hey, guess what, little man! Uncle Luke is coming over to pick you up and you guys are going to spend the afternoon together." He glances at his wife, knowing he should have checked with her first, and is relieved when she smiles.

"Alright, Jaime, let's get you ready for Lucas, okay?"

Nathan puts his son on the ground and the boy races to the door, eager to spend time with his Uncle Luke, his parents chuckling at his frenzied actions.

"You already have clothes out on your bed so put your swim trucks in my bathroom, okay, baby?" Haley's words are lost as their son darts into the house, his excited chants of "Uncle Luke, Uncle Luke" disappearing as he does.

He grabs his wife who is heading inside and pulls her to him, her hard nipples poking into his chest, the dampness of her bathing suit transferring to his shirt.

"You okay with this? I just thought it'd be nice for Jaime to spend some time with Luke."

He gazes intently into her eyes to make sure she is okay, he knows that after the Carrie incident, she has become more cautious about Jaime and where he goes, but her answering grin tells him all he needs to know.

"This is all for Jaime's sake, huh? Nothing to do with his father perhaps wanting to get a little?"

Her eyes are dancing with amusement as she rises up to kiss him, and his arms snake around her waist, pulling her tighter into his body.

"Are you propositioning me, Mrs. Scott?" he whispers into her ear before nibbling at the lobe.

"Why, I do believe I am," she giggles when he hits a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear, the giggles turning into a moan when he presses against her, his arousal evident.

"Hmm, I think someone might need a dip in the pool to cool off," she purrs as her hand dips low to trace his length through his swim trunks, his breath catching at the first touch. "Don't want innocent eyes to see something they shouldn't, do we?"

With that, she turns and pushes him into the pool, laughing at the shocked expression on his face before he hits the water and the spluttering he does when he emerges once again.

"Oh Nathan, you should have seen your face!"

She can barely get the words out because she is laughing too hard, the sound echoing through the backyard, and causing his laughter to bubble forth. It's been so long since he's seen her as free as she is right now, head thrown back with laughter, cheeks rosy with happiness, her lithe body shaking with amusement.

"Find that funny, huh," he nearly growls as he walks to the edge and effortlessly lifts himself out of the pool. His t-shirt is clinging to his body and he hastily throws the garment off, landing in a wet plop near his feet. He grabs Haley and before she can utter a sound of protest, he tosses her into the pool and follows right behind her.

When she rises from the water, he is right in front of her, kneeling so that he is eye level. His smirk deepens when she huffs at his childish behavior but he can see the amusement in her eyes. He glides around her, her body unconsciously turning with his, and walks her backwards until her back rests against the side of the pool.

His hands are planted on either side of her shoulders, his arms effectively serving as a cage, but she doesn't complain. He leans forward, her breath hot against his face, and presses a kiss against her lips, the need and want he feels for his wife clearly evident in the passionate action. She moans even more, the sound ratcheting his arousal up another notch or twenty, but pulls back before the kiss becomes more urgent.

"We can't, Nathan, not right now. Jaime is inside, and Luke will be here any minute," she insists, but the warning loses its edge when he drops his head to place kisses along her upper chest.

"We c-can't," she moans. "Oh god, we shouldn't do th—yes, Nathan, please," she begs when his kisses lower to her breasts, soft lips against even softer skin.

She juts her chest insistently towards him, and it would amuse Nathan greatly if he wasn't so desperate to be inside her right now. He bites gently at one of her hardened nipples, and grins around the nipple when he hears Haley sigh with pleasure. Her hands thread through his hair and she presses her breast more firmly against his mouth.

"Suck, baby, please. It's been so long, too long," she whispers, and Nathan is nothing if not compliant with his wife's wishes. Her legs buckle when he suckles deeply, and his hands settle on her waist to keep her steady.

"I want you, Haley. I want to fuck you right here in the pool, pressed up against the wall as I make you scream. Want that, baby? Want my cock filling you over and over again?"

He knows the heated words will push her to the edge—his wife had a penchant for dirty talk while they were making love—so he continues his whispered plans for what he will to do to her when Jaime leaves. She rocks against him, the water of the pool doing little to cool the fire burning between them, and he groans when her hand snakes underneath the waist of his swim trunks and grips his rock hard cock.

"God, Haley," he breathes, his eyes nearly crossing when she begins to urgently stroke his erection. He always loves when she does this for him, and there is something so fucking hot about his wife jacking him off, in the middle of the afternoon in the pool in their backyard, that he can feel his orgasm rapidly approaching. One more stroke, one more twist of her hand and he will co—

"DADDY! Uncle Lucas is here!"

"Damnit," he mutters as Haley's hand freezes on his cock. "Yeah, buddy, we're coming," he calls out before rolling his eyes at his wife. "I wish."

Haley removes her hand from his swim trunks before placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'll get the little one gone while you. . ." She smirks at her husband and glances down. "Well, let's just say you should probably stay in the pool until after they leave if you don't want to traumatize your brother."

His wife exits the pool and races off to make sure Jaime has everything he needs. Nathan waves goodbye to his son and brother and begins swimming a few laps to take the edge off. As he completes his second lap, he glances up to see Haley standing at the edge of the pool, her bathing suit top off and the bottoms caught around her ankles.

Goddamn but he has a beautiful wife.

_fin_


End file.
